Dancer
by ArizonaSMITHisCool
Summary: When Bella Swan, an aspiring dancer, and her partner Jake make the biggest cut in their life, bellas klutziness causes jake to get injured. and now bella needs a new partner, whether she wants one or not. ExB NOT JxB. T for swearing.


**Here this is...wheee =]. its just the beginning. Read! Review..ey?**

* * *

I have a philosophy about life, when you fall down, get your lazy ass up, 'cause its probably gonna happen again. Being a klutz sometimes this can be hard to live up to, but I do it, and if I didn't, well, I wouldn't be where I am today.

When you think of a dancer, generally, you think of a beautiful, graceful, twirling around yadda yadda ya, and generally, I don't fall under that category. But I do fall, a lot. Though I have something I guess not too many people have, or pay attention to, a dream. When I have a dream as big as this one, I tend to follow through for it, see above for my philosophy about life.

It all started, when I was 7. My mom-Renee-and I were walking down a busy street in the big apple, well I guess my mom was walking, I was, well, stumbling along. Then I saw it. There, on a big black and gold sign read _Kate Bigstreems School of Dance, _so bright I was sure people in California could see it.

I stared in aw at the dancers you could see through the glass window, it seemed as if they were floating. They were dancing so gracefully. Then, they stopped. I titled my head curiously, a few strands of brown hair fell into my face. Suddenly they began dancing once again, only faster. Of course when I was younger I didn't know what dance this was, now I like to call it tango.

Suddenly I felt warm and fuzzy inside, kind of like when you drink hot chocolate and you feel it going to your stomach. I reached my hand out, as if in a trance, and touched the glass, smiling at the dancers. Right then, I knew dancing was something I wanted to do my whole life.

"Bella?! BELLA?! Bella! There you are!" My mothers frantic voice rang through my ears. Whoops, forgot bout her.

"Sorry mommy" Gently she grabbed my hand, smiling down at me.

"Bella honey, what were you looking at?" I pointed to the dancers, smiling widely

"Momma, I wanna be just like them." She looked at the dancers, then back to me, and continued this rotation for a few minutes. Finally, she smiled at me, promise in her eyes.

"You will Bella, you will."

2 Years after this conversation with my mother, she passed away, a drunk driver hit her on the highway. The last thing she said was, "Dance Bella…Dance." After that day I made a promise to myself, I would become a dancer, and the best damn dancer there was.

That's what got me where I am today, standing outside a theatre in New York City, clutching my dance shoes, getting ready for the audition that could change my life forever. My legs felt as if they would turn to jello, which, according to my best friend Alice, wasn't allowed 'cause she spent "way too much damn time" on my hair.

I felt a strong, warm hand grasp my shoulder, and I sighed in relief.

"Come on Bells, we can only go up from here." Jakes voice was confident as he stared down the theatre.

Jake is my best friend ever, seriously. And also my dance partner, he is the only one I dance with, mainly because he knows too catch me when I fall. He was tall and tan, with black hair held back into a loose ponytail held at his neck. His eyes were deep chocolate and filled with excitement.

Together we took a deep breathe, and began to walk up the stone stairs to the theatre entrance. Of course, my foot tends to find the littlest bump ever, and trips over it. Not my fault.

"Gah!" I prepared myself for impact when two strong arms lifted me up. Jake laughed.

"Bella, can you please at least try to not be yourself for one day?" I huffed.

"Well sorry Mr. Perfect!" Jake laughed again and took my hand, pulling me into the theatre. The stage was breathe-taking, in more ways then one. It was gorgeous, and yet, it screamed 'KLUTZ BEWARE.'

We walked down the aisle, and saw a small row of people, kind of like American-idol sitting down, with a few papers spread out in front of them. Jake cleared his throat and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"What was that for?" he hissed.

"That was rude! Don't do that!" I stage whispered back. Jake grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry to um, interrupt this little…chat but we would like to move on" we heard a British voice say, embarrassed we turned around. A short, chubby man was standing up, grinning at us.

"Get on stage and whenever your ready, begin" He seemed like a nice man, so as we passed we murmured a thanks. When we got onto stage Jake but down the boom box and I slipped on my shoes, facing the judges.

My heart pounded in my ears, making it seem impossible to hear, and the butterflies in my stomach seemed to be wired, going crazy in there.

"I'm Isabella Swan and this is my partner Jacob Black" I said quietly, afraid that if I spoke to loud my voice was crack and stutter. One of the judges raised an eyebrow.

"What?! Speak up girl I can't hear a thing!" Nice…

"I'm Isabella Swan! And this is my partner, Jacob Black!" I almost shouted the words, blushing a deep red. The judges chuckled and motioned for us to do our dance.

I turned towards Jacob and took a shaky breathe, I nodded once at him and he turned on the boom box. Music began to play and I felt better. This is what I lived to do. Jake came up to me, and whispered in my ear,

"Its just you and me, no one else."

* * *

**Okay..that's it for this chapter..more will happen..next one...Review..you know you want to.**


End file.
